


The Red Hydrangea

by Artemis_Day



Series: Zutara Week [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bound, Calor, F/M, Soothe, Spark, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2013, euphoria, gravity - Freeform, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place known only by name.  Few people have been there, many believe it doesn't even exist.  Once a week, a man in red and a woman in blue meet there, and for a few hours, the night is theirs.  Will they ever see each other in the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zutara Week, everybody!
> 
> Wow, I can't believe this is my third year participating. Seems like only yesterday I was writing the first prompt of 2011. I bring this up because it's kind of funny to me that the first prompt of 2011 was 'Masks.' You'll see why in a minute.
> 
> Anyway, I decided to try something a little different with the prompts this year. Instead of unconnected drabble collections like my last two years of entries have been, I'm going to write a full seven chapter story. Unfortunately, I still have a lot of work to do on the later days as this has proven to be a lot harder than I thought it would.
> 
> Don't worry! I will have everything out on the appropriate days. That, I swear.
> 
> So, without further ado, here's Day One of Zutara Week and the first chapter of The Red Hydrangea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It started three months and five days after Mai left. 

On the morning she left, Zuko awoke to an empty bed and a wide open closet that was missing half its contents.  A note rested on her pillow.  It was neat, articulate, and straight to the point in the harshest possible way without being outright mean.

In short, it was completely Mai.

The contents of the note were lost in the recesses of his memory, but the gist of it was painfully clear.

It wasn’t working out.

She didn’t feel that way about him anymore.

He didn’t either, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

She felt bored and restricted and never liked Nobleman’s life anyway.

Their time together was happy and she didn’t regret it, but it was time to move on.

One hour after Zuko found the note he left his chambers and went out for a walk.  He missed three important meetings and one rehearsal for his next state address.  Uncle wasn’t happy at all when he finally returned at nightfall, but all things considered, he hadn’t been as mad as he could have been.  One speech about the importance of responsibility and grace under pressure was all he got.  Then Uncle pulled him into a hug and told him to go and rest.  He’d smooth things over with the Council.  He was as cool and collected as he’d ever been.  Perhaps he knew all along that this day would come.

Three months and five days later, Zuko entered The Red Hydrangea for the first time.

 Among the locals of the Fire Nation up to and including those of the highest social standing, The Red Hydrangea was something of a great mystery.  Many still had never heard of it, those who did often denied that it existed.  Nobody had any idea what it was actually about.  The multiple theories ranged from relatively tame to extreme.

Was it a cult?

Was it a drug ring?

Was it a secret meeting place for the few remaining supporters of Ozai?

Was it a tribunal for members of all the different nations to come together in newfound unity?

Was it an illegal fighting ring for the underground benders and runaway criminals?

Was it a brothel?

Was it something entirely different that no one as of yet had thought of?

The facts were few and far between.  All Zuko knew was that the name was being whispered among the younger palace servants.  It was no wonder he wound up overhearing them several nights in a row when he couldn’t sleep and resorted to walking along the spacious halls until his mind and body started to sag with exhaustion.

Finding out what it was had been harder.  He couldn’t very well ask a gossiping servant girl or a lawful guard.  Well, technically he could, and then he’d get to spend the next few weeks fielding off reporters and a whole slew of new rumors placed squarely on his shoulders.  It had taken over a week of endless meetings and dreary parties, listening to elderly noblemen tell repetitive stories about their glory days and wealthy, well-to-do families offer shallow sympathy for his recent breakup while simultaneously talking up their sisters and daughters and trying to arrange lunch dates.  One week until he had a brief window of time that was his and his alone, and he spent it in the closest city, where a very famous and noteworthy tavern was located; a hotspot for secret information.  Fully disguised in peasant garb and a thick, face covering cloak with a fist sized bag of gold coins in hand, he had just one request for the bartender.

“Tell me about The Red Hydrangea.”

This was to be a conversation that would permanently alter Zuko’s life, short and one-sided as it was.  It was exactly three months after Mai left, and the next five days were a bursting schedule of more meetings and more events and speeches and dinners.  Five days later, he followed the directions he had been given to The Red Hydrangea.  His first time there had been a veritable whirlwind of light and color and sounds all mixed together in ways that should have been familiar to him, or at least recognizable, but somehow took on all new life under a new lens that was so overwhelming it almost brought him to tears.

This story begins on the night of Zuko’s eleventh visit.  It was always night time that he went, when the world slept and there was no one to watch him.  He walked along the empty streets; the only people still out were too drunk or too apathetic to notice him.  He kept going until he was on the outskirts of a small forest, where an enormous mansion sat empty and abandoned, stretched out over a steep hill.  No one knew who owned it, only that it was a private citizen who never allowed it to be torn down, no matter how much of an eyesore it was.  The steps up the hill were as decayed as the house itself.  They creaked under Zuko’s feet, though he was light and his feet and quick in motion.  One day, he was going to arrive and find them mysteriously replaced with brand new wood overnight with no explanation.  That, he was sure of.

 Getting to the top, he spared the mansion a glance before moving around it.  In the wide and spacious back yard was a gray stone path, which were cracked and covered with dust but looked brand new compared to the stairs.  He followed it for half a mile, through a deep grove of trees with thick leaves that shrouded the whole forest in near darkness.  Zuko unworriedly lit a fire to guide him.  At this point, he probably could have walked the path blind-folded, but it was always best to be safe.

He found himself in a less dense part of the forest, enough that a little bit of moonlight peeked out and shined on him.  A small way’s ahead, it also shined on a small chasm in the earth. Zuko headed towards it with purposeful strides.  As he got closer, he reached into the satchel tied to his waist.  He drank from the water jug inside to quench a sudden wave of thirst, and then pulled out what he was really looking for.  He held it to his face, tracing down the smooth lines and contours.  The two small holes for his eyes showed that it was getting brighter out.  The clouds and the trees were parting for him and he could see the full moon perfectly.  It reminded him of the one person he wanted to see tonight, more than anything else. 

He descended the new set of steps, getting lower and lower into the earth as a new, more final sort of darkness wrapped around him.  A few lanterns nailed to the walls and his own fire kept him from total blindness, and revealed a hardwood door at the very bottom.

He knocked three times and waited, taking the time to secure his mask over his face, something he really should have done earlier.  A tiny window opened up and a pair of shapeless green eyes peeked out at him. 

“Are you looking for something?” asked a gruff voice.

“Nothing but a place to rest my feet,” Zuko answered like an actor reading off a script. 

The eyes observed him a moment longer, and then the window slammed shut.  Zuko waited patiently for the many locks to be undone and the door to click open.  The doorman stood before him, large and imposing, but with a friendly smile as he stepped aside to grant Zuko entry.

“Good to see you.” The doorman’s face turned knowing now.  “You made good time.  Someone was asking about you.”

Zuko went still, instinctively scanning the area for signs of other life.  He could only hear them; a heavy red tarp kept the two rooms separate to the eyes, but loud and powerful music wafted through.  Zuko could feel his fingers twitching.  He thanked the doorman and moved on, leaving the man to stand ever diligent at his post.  Zuko pushed past the curtain, entering what in the past few weeks had become his one true safe haven.

The bright lights assaulted him at once.  He had to scrunch his eyes shut and open them slowly until they adjusted.  From there, the whole room expanded before him.  The walls covered in deep red, blue and green tapestries, the light of many lanterns filling the room with a warm and welcoming glow.  The ceiling was low enough that an exceptionally tall person could touch it with their feet flat on the ground.  The only window was on the far wall, so high that barely an inch of stone separated it from the ceiling.  It would have been unimpressive on its own if not for the people who frequented.  On one end sat the bartender, currently alone save a young couple, sitting so close that only the fabric of their masks kept their faces from touching.  There was a tightness to their composure like they were a moment away from launching at each other.  Zuko silently wished them well.  He walked along the sidelines, away from the main floor and its smooth surface that shined so bright it could have blinded him.  Couples took up at least half of it, dancing freely to the music the band provided.  The current song was one Zuko didn’t know, but it had a vaguely Earth Kingdom vibe to it.  Indeed, there were a good number of dancers in green clothes and masks moving to the beat, eyes close with contented little smiles where they could be seen.  Those who knew the steps joined in, everyone else watched in appreciation mixed with awe.  After so many missions of peace that sent him to practically every major city in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko could relate.  They really were beautiful.  When it was over, the dancers received a smattering of applause and one or two took bows.  Then the band started up a again with a Fire Nation staple.  The dance floor quickly filled up once more.

He sat down at the bar, several seats away from the couple, preserving their privacy.  The bartender replaced a newly cleaned glass on top of a stack and then looked in Zuko’s direction.  It was difficult to discern what his expression was.  He always wore one of the bigger masks that covered the entire face, with tented black lens hiding his eyes, so that Zuko couldn’t even be sure that he was seen until the bartender addressed him.

“Evening, stranger,” he said with familiarity despite how very common a greeting it was.  “Usual?”

Zuko nodded once and the bartender went off to prepare his drink without another word.  If this were anyplace else, every member of the staff would be tripping over themselves trying to wait on him.  Some places had gone so far as to drive out patrons already well into their meals just to prepare a dining room for him without any distractions.  Zuko appreciated the effort, but he rarely returned to those places a second time.

That never happened at the Red Hydrangea.  He wasn’t the Fire Lord here, just another wanderer.  His mask was bright red and considerably plainer than most.  It covered the top half of his face and the entirety of his scar, leaving only his mouth and the bottom of his nose free.  The eyeholes were small and curved upward, and the whole thing was meant to give off an enigmatic and alluring vibe.  On one of his first visits, another patron had described him as exactly that while attempting to flirt.  He hadn’t a single idea how to respond to that beyond a long silence, followed by an extremely awkward thank you destroyed any illusion of mystique he might have given off.  The mask itself was just another part of the Red Hydrangea’s mystery, and for many, its’ appeal.  He didn’t have an entire nation looking to him for guidance here.  He didn’t have detractors and former supporters of his father sniffing around like vultures for any reason to call for his overthrow.  They were all a distant memory for these precious few hours once a week. 

And then there was her.

Zuko sought her out, as always, from his spot at the bar.  It had become an unspoken routine for them.  Somehow, she was always there before he was, standing in the corner, hidden by shadows.  She stepped out now, dressed in blues and whites with her brown her wavy over her shoulders.  She was not alone in her choice of fashion, but no one wore it like she did.  Zuko was positive he could find her in a hundred Water Tribe women dressed to the nines in their traditional garb.  The one spotlight that traveled the room rarely reached her, far from the action as she was, but to Zuko, she might as well have exuded her own light source.  When she entered the room and caught his gaze, there was nothing else.

Her mask was far more elaborate than his.  Like her dress, it was many shades of blue and boasted an array of feathers around the eye holes, which were clear of obstruction and emphasized the blue of her irises, a shade none of her fabulous wardrobe could ever hope to match.  It was her eyes that had initially struck him, so many weeks ago.  They had seemed so familiar, and yet like nothing he’d ever seen before.  The fact that her face was hidden by a mask had been meaningless.

“You’re back,” she said when she sat down next to him.  This was how she greeted him every week.  The first few times, it was with genuine, happy surprise at seeing him again.  Now it was just habit.

“Can I get you a drink?” Zuko asked.  More of the same, just as her answer would be.

“Maybe later.”

Right on cue, the band starts up with a new song, slower, yet with all the power of a faster song.  Two notes in and Zuko was itching to stand up.  He looked deep into her eyes, and the little bits of brown skin surrounding them that was all her mask would allow him to see.  He placed his hand on the table, his longest finger reaching out to hers and brushing it.  The electricity that coursed through him almost made him shudder. 

“Would you like to dance?”

She smiled.  The feathers almost hid it, but her white teeth shined through their barriers.  She laced her fingers through his and they stood.  She took the lead for now, bringing them to the center of the dance floor.  He held her there, her toned body pushed against his as the music picked up and they moved as one.  The song in question was one Zuko never heard before the Red Hydrangea.  He knew it by heart now, like it had been with him since birth.  He once asked her, and she’d admitted to not knowing it either.  From there, he could have chalked it up to just another Earth Kingdom song.  Problem was it didn’t sound anything like the music native to that nation, in tone or in instrumentation.  It seemed to be something all its’ own, or perhaps all their own. 

He spun her around, her hair going wild behind her.  She never once put it up, not that Zuko minded.  Her shorter stature meant she was always looking up at him, always with those eyes that captivated him.  And how strange that really was when he’d seen so many just like them before, especially in recent times.  A whole ship of Water Tribe citizens from the north had arrived just two months ago on a mission of goodwill, and he’d met with almost all of them at least once.  He looked at his partner and could only assume she was one of them.  He had never asked before.  Nobody asked questions at the Red Hydrangea.

She pulled closer to him, whether or not by design, he couldn’t say.  It sent a flare of heat through his chest, one he was desperate to recreate.  He wrapped his strong arms more fully around her, hands going just a tad lower around her waist.  Such forwardness could never have occurred anywhere else, without this mask.  He could have never worked up the nerve.  His partner gasped softly, then sighed and relaxed with her head pressed into his chest.  Zuko smiled to himself.

The sea of dancing couples parted on one side, enabling them to see out, and the stragglers to look in.  A few men on the sidelines were glancing their way, looking at _her_.  Zuko scowled and turned them around, so that his body shielded hers from their hungry gazes.  His arms went tighter, completely by themselves this time.  He imagined she wouldn’t like it if she knew why he was doing it.  She felt strong, like a fighter.  She could handle herself perfectly well against lecherous men, no doubt.  For the moment, Zuko didn’t care.  For this small moment in time, she was his and he was hers and _no one_ was going to take it from them.

The song ended and she pulled away, leaving behind a chill that made him long for the return of her warmth.  Like before, the end of the song was met with applause from some and a departure from the dance floor for others, themselves included.

“I’m a little tired,” she said, leading him away as they came.  “Is it okay if we sit out for the rest of the night?”

Zuko nodded his head, even though it really wasn’t.  Wonderful as getting to just sit and talk with her was, he wanted to hold her.  The intoxicating heat of her skin wouldn’t reach him separated by a table. 

They closed in on the dining area (Zuko had rarely ever seen it used for such), but then she slowed, like she was uncertain.  They came close to a stop, and then she sped up again, dragging him _away_ from the tables and towards the back door.  Behind it was a dimly lit hall Zuko had never entered before, but knew very well where it led.

“What are you doing?” he asked in disbelief.

She glanced back at him, appearing much too calm behind that mask.  She never gave him an answer beyond that, and soon, they were out of the main room and in the hallway, plunged into near darkness.


	2. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 comes a lot earlier than intended due to some RL issues. Nothing to worry about, but it's entirely possible that the rest of the chapters will come out at a similar time, just so you all know.

The back rooms and what typically went on in them were the biggest reason the Red Hydrangea had to be kept secret.  Such places had been illegal in the Fire Nation for over two hundred years, and Zuko had never felt a major push from anyone to bring them back.

Lanterns guided their way, no more or less than what was used in the main dancing hall, but somehow all the flickering lights did was make the hallway seem narrower.  It opened up gradually the further they moved in.  Doors lined walls and their paper thin frame made it all too easy to hear the rhythmic thumping and moaning coming from within.  They were not alone here tonight, not by a long shot.

Embarrassment was quickly overcoming him.  He felt almost like an intruder, listening to them.  Some were louder than others, so that he couldn't help but hear, but knowing that didn't help much.  It wasn’t just that, though.  A certain heat was over taking him, sweat pooling at the top of his brow as thoughts reserved only for the dead of night came to him.  His dance partner had his hand in an impossibly tight grip, and her bare skin on his was like velvet to him, despite a few calluses here and there.

She was whispering something to herself, or at least, Zuko thought she was.  It was really hard to tell with all the other sounds invading his senses and the high pitched ringing that could only have come from he himself.  Whatever she may have been saying was little more than a hum to him. 

They came to a halt at a door near the very end of the hall, the only one so far with no noise coming from inside.  To make sure, she knocked once or twice.  They heard nothing.  She pushed open the door and dragged him inside. 

It was a small, square shaped, modestly furnished room that greeted them.  A bed took up most of the center with a splintered block of wood on either side as makeshift nightstands.  Nearest to the door was a little wooden table with two stools.  Zuko nudged at one of them with his feet while she locked the door behind them.  He was having trouble looking at the bed all of a sudden.  Everything was finally starting to hit him all at once.

They were alone together.

They were alone in a room with a bed.

Together.

Zuko gulped.  It was amazing how much he felt like a virginal girl right now, considering he was neither.    His partner still had her back to him, not that he could have read her expression if she wasn't.  Her shoulders were hunched, palms flat on the door’s surface.  She breathed in once and turned around.  The feathers on her mask looked more vibrant to him, strange since the only major light source in the windowless room was an oil lamp on the nightstand.

“I want to talk,” she said abruptly.  “Just talk.”

She had one hand noticeably close to the door handle, and the other on her waist, inches away from a little satchel attached to her dress.  Zuko didn’t right away know how to answer that, the relief he now felt wasn’t something easily verbalized. 

She seemed to relax enough to move away from the door.  Her satchel bounced at her thigh with a little swishing noise that Zuko was surprised he didn’t notice before.  She adjusted her skirts before sitting down, hands clasped in her lap.  Zuko forced a few gulps of air into his lungs, telling himself over and over again to relax, it was okay, she just wanted to talk.

The truth was they never talked much, not since the first time they met.  They greeted each other, he asked her to dance, they made small talk, they said goodbye at the end of the night, repeat next week.  This was something new, something even more terrifying somehow than if they’d been in bed.

Someone screamed in the next room and not a tortured or frightened scream either.  Zuko wiped the sweat from his collar as inconspicuously as he could, even though her head was down with her hair and the feathers in her face.  He wondered then if people kept their masks on when they came back here.  The unwritten rules of the Red Hydrangea might not apply behind closed doors.  Could it be then, he thought as his heart started to race, that that was what she brought him here for?  If not for sex, then…

“Don’t be nervous,” she said, and her soft voice made him jump a foot in the air.  She laughed under her breath as he composed himself. 

 _‘Great job, idiot,’_  he berated himself.  _‘You’re sure looking good now.’_

“I’m not nervous,” he muttered weakly.  Why he was even bothering to protest at this point was beyond him. 

“I really do just want to talk, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she said.

He shook his head, running fingers from the top of his mask to the nape of his neck.

“I know,” he said, smiling in spite of himself.  “This just seems like a… really interesting place for that.”

Another groan from outside punctuated this statement, and she looked down again.  Zuko almost wished he could see her face right now.  She must have an adorable blush.

“Yeah, well… this is the most private place there is around here."

Zuko nodded.  He rested an elbow on the table, the way he could never even think of doing in the real world.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

She raised her head again, blue eyes meeting his without shame or fear.

“You,” she answered.  “And me.  Both of us.  I want to get to know you better.”

Ah, that made sense.  Someday in the future, Zuko might look back on this night and laugh at how quickly a wild fantasy had become an awkward first date.  For now, she wasn’t saying anything else, so she must have been looking to him to start.  Zuko’s mind instantly went blank, and he came very close to panicking until he glanced again at her little water pouch and said the first thing that came to him.

“You’re a waterbender?”

Her eyes flicked downward for a moment, and then she smiled.

“How’d you guess?”

Zuko chuckled, already feeling the tension coursing through him begin to ease.  In the back of his mind, he noted that her being a bender greatly narrowed down the list of who she might be.  Of all the Water Tribesmen currently in the Fire Nation, only about ten of the women were benders.  Age would also have to factor in, but he'd worry about that later.  He leaned back a little in the air, so that the lamp’s light caught his mask, and for once, he hoped to the spirits above that it made him look good.

“I’m a firebender,” he said, and she gave a nod.

“I thought you might be.”

 “You did?”

She went still, then bit her bottom lip as if in thought.

“It might sound weird, but… you  _feel_  like a firebender.”

Zuko paused, turning her words over in his head.  He bent his head forward, eyes searching hers over his brow.  She rubbed the top her hands like  _she_ was the one riddled with nerves.

“I mean… I have a good friend who’s a firebender, and sometimes, when I get close to him, he feels a lot warmer than most people.  That’s what it’s like with you, so I figured it was a common trait or... something...”

She didn’t look away at any point, but Zuko got the feeling she wanted to.  Returning the favor from before, he smiled good-naturedly.

“Oh, so  _that’s_  why you like dancing with me so much.”

She laughed, just as he hoped she would, though a part of him feared, not that it wasn't genuine, but there was something more too it.  Something she wasn't telling him.  Maybe he should tell more jokes, but he didn’t really know any others.  That was barely one anyway.  He continued to debate with himself until the sound of her voice yanked him back to reality.

“What if we took off our masks?”

Zuko stared at her, one hand going to his ears because he wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly.

“I’m sorry?”

She was fidgeted again with her hands.  She looked down at them, and those feathers looked much bigger and more concealing than ever before.

“It doesn’t have to be now,” she amended.  “Just sometime in the future.  Maybe next time, or the time after that, or ever later if you prefer…”

She trailed off to clear her throat, but didn’t go any further.  The tension was starting to rise again, crawling up Zuko’s back to his neck.  He shook it off as best he could.

“Why uh…” he paused for a moment.  “What makes you want to?”

She shrugged.  “I’d just like to see your face.  We’ve met up so many times, don’t tell me you’re not curious.”

She smiled, but Zuko couldn’t return it.  He looked away.

“You wouldn’t want to see my face.”

She must have taken that as a challenge if the way her smile became a smirk meant anything.

“Are you saying you’re ugly underneath that mask?”

A part of him was affronted.  Ugly?!  Scar or no scar, the other side of his face was okay enough.  There had been girls who liked him even before he took the throne, so that counted for something.  There was always the other side of his face, though.  Even if it didn't mar him, it was ubiquitous with him among the people.  If she saw it, even for a split second in the dark, there was no way he'd be able to explain it.  All of this could be gone in an instant, because she would never look at him the same way again.

“I have scars,” he said vaguely.  “They aren't exactly flattering."

She took a little longer than necessary to answer, to the point that Zuko almost feared she would take his word for it and withdraw her suggestion. For some reason, he didn’t really want her to.

“I’m not bothered by scars,” she said finally.  “Not yours or anyone else’s."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, no buts.  You should have more faith in yourself.  I bet you’re really handsome.”

She froze in place.  Before, she’d been very animated in her speaking, stopping short of waving her hands in the air like a madwoman.  Now, it seemed, she’d said more than she’d wanted to.  She closed up completely, arms locked in place at her sides and mouth closed tight.  Zuko couldn’t imagine why.  This young woman was becoming more of an enigma the longer he spoke to her.

She stood up suddenly, almost stepping on the back of her skirts in the process.  She avoided stumbling, though Zuko was on his feet with his hands out to catch her just as she righted herself.

“I’m sorry,” she said.  “I just remembered, I have to be up early tomorrow.”

Zuko’s heart sank, but he knew she was right.  And as early as her morning started, he’d have to be dressed and ready to go before the sun came up.  Really, he shouldn’t have come here tonight at all.  Tomorrow was the monthly address with the Council.  Him and Uncle had spent weeks preparing and he just knew he’d get an earful if Uncle knew anything about where he was tonight.

He followed her to the door, calm and not speaking a word to discourage her or stall for time.  There were a great many things left unsaid and undone, but they could all wait, he told himself.  There would be plenty more weekends, plenty more visits, plenty more dances, plenty more time.

Her hand was on the doorknob when Zuko was struck by madness.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her just slightly to fully face him, and then before she could speak, lowered his mouth to hers.  He forced himself to focus on nothing but the feeling of her lips, and the fact that she returned his embrace without a moment’s hesitation.  Her arms came around him, just like when they danced, only harder.  As long as he surrounded himself with that, he couldn’t be bothered by the rational side of his brain screaming at him to stop, that this was insane and was the hell did he think he was doing.

She had initiated almost everything tonight.  She had started the dance, she had brought him to this room, she had started conversation, she had addressed the elephant in the room regarding their mutual attraction when they didn’t even know each other's face.  With all of that, it was only far that Zuko be the first to steal a kiss.

They broke apart slowly, and all those deep breathing exercises were really paying off as Zuko successfully hid how out of breath he was.  It didn’t do much by way of keeping a grin off his face, though.  For that, he had to hug her to him until it went away.  He couldn’t help it, that one simple kiss had been as wonderful and fulfilling as if they’d used this room the way it was intended.

The very first time he’d seen her across the room, all his lingering doubts about Mai and their parting had been erased.  Now he knew why.

“I’ll see you next week,” he said.  “We’ll talk more.”

She pulled away, and unlike him, she wasn’t bothering to hide the fact that she was beaming like a fool.

“Absolutley.”

The two of them walked out of the room arm in arm.  The sounds around them had mostly died down as everyone else either left or basked in the afterglow.  Straight ahead was a sliver of light outlining the door, and the growing sound of music playing ceaselessly as the night wore on.


	3. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Sorry it's so late in the day.

The grand meeting room was in need of a massive renovation.  Two hours into this month’s finance and trade discussion and this was more or less all the decisive thinking Zuko had managed.  Not that any of the assembled councilmen and ambassadors had any way of knowing this, nor would they.  To the outsider, the stone-faced Zuko was nothing less than the powerful and unshakable Fire Lord everyone expected him to be.  Inside, distaste with the overwrought paintings and much too dark red paint that gave off a decidedly ‘Ozai-like’ air distracted him from a rapidly growing headache.

“In the past six months, there have been regular shipments of coal made to both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes,” spoke Terno, the chief executive of and trade and finance.  "We have received regular payments from each, however the Southern Tribe-"

“Is still in the process of re-building,” snapped Herzio, the Ambassador from the Northern Water Tribe.  He was a much younger man than his opponent, brown haired and dark skinned where Terno was grey and pale.  He rested clenched fists on the table and, not for the first time, looked a hair’s breath away from sinking them into someone’s face.  “We have fulfilled our end of the agreement to the best of our ability, and Fire Lord Zuko has already approved us more time.  What I don't understand is why the issue continues to be forced by certain people."

The two men engaged in a silent glaring contest for several tense seconds.  They’d been like this ever since they first met, always at odds with each other, always fighting over something.  Neither Zuko nor anyone else present seemed eager to deal with another day of this, not even Herzio’s companions, all of whom had become rather interested in their shoes all of a sudden.

"I completely understand what you are saying," Terno said, stroking his beard.  "My wish is not to put more of a burden on a struggling people, only to ensure that we will receive with it owed to us as soon as possible."

"And they will," Herzio affirmed.  "It'll take time, but you'll have your money just in time to buy some fancy new razors, Councilmen."

Someone in the background sighed, or maybe that was just Zuko’s imagination.  Maybe it was he himself and he was too bored to realize.  It wasn’t like anyone would be willing to call him out if it was.  Those who might've, like Terno himself, were far too busy right now to concentrate on disapproving of him. 

There were times when Zuko couldn’t help resenting all those ideals placed on him in his youth about how you must always respect your elders.  Lately, most of those times tied directly to Terno.  Shouldn't someone as mature and experienced as him now better than to let people bait him?  It was a good thing for him he was so good at his job.

Then there was Herzio.  No matter how more likeable and approachable than Terno he was, never seemed to fit his position well.  The man was tall and sturdy and had a few years on Zuko, but somehow always reminded him of a younger, more abrasive Sokka, and where _he_  had matured over the years, Herzio seemed stuck in that perpetually self-entitled teenage state.  Never was it more obvious than in this kind of setting.

The silent and verbal battle went on until the clock mercifully struck three, ending this week’s meeting.  Zuko wasted no time in clearing his throat.

“Gentlemen, I hate to break it up,” he said, taking care not to look directly at Terno or Herzio.  “But we must adjourn until next week.”

Terno sniffed, but Zuko turned away at once, cutting him off before he could even speak.

At the door, Zuko bade the council members and company farewell one at a time, as was customary.  He wasn’t quite as into it as he should have been.  His greetings came off as flat even to his own ears, and he could see more than one person wanting to question him about it.  Uncle would not be pleased if he was here.  It was just another downside to having a meeting on the morning after another secret outing.

He had woken up from a dream of her, sweating profusely and short of breath.  It wasn’t uncommon, but this one was different.  Normally, he saw her like an actor in a play.  She’d be there before him, looking at him, smiling at him, but never within his reach.  He could hold out his arms as far as they would go, but she would dance away from him no matter how close he got. 

This time, he dreamt of them dancing.  She was warm and solid in his arms, to the point where he almost couldn’t believe when he awoke that it had been in his mind.  She had smiled at him and reached up to whisper in his ear.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember what she had said.  He was roused by the powerful aroma of tea brought to him by a maid before any more could happen. 

Even now, she haunted him.  His lips tingled with warm like their climatic first kiss had been only moments ago.  That he could even follow the meeting at all was a small miracle.  It was lucky they had nothing of extreme importance to discuss today or else he’d be in big trouble.  Next week would not be so easy.

He watched Herzio out the corner of his eye, whispering with his aid while occasionally shooting glares at Terno and his people.  Zuko dimly considered saying something, but as quick as the thought appeared, it fizzled out.  He’d tried enough times to cool things between the two men, but it was abundantly clear that one would never stop antagonizing and the other would never stop taking the bait.

If Zuko ever needed a reminder that all he had promised in his first address as Fire Lord would take years to accomplish and might never be realized at all, he needn’t look any further than these two.

He started off, much more pleasant thoughts of music and dancing and a beautiful woman in blue filling his mind and expelling all the bad.

“Excuse me, my Lord?”

Zuko winced.  Terno had a voice that tended to ring out loud and clear in a room full of hundreds of people.

“I have something with which I’d like to discuss with you,” the aging man said.

Zuko bit back a sigh and turned, acknowledging the man with a light inclining of his head, even as he gave him a hard frown.

“Whatever it is, it can wait,” he said.  “I have other things to attend to today.”

Terno pursed his lips, but wisely kept what he clearly wanted to say to himself.

“As you command, my Lord.”

Zuko made a swift exit from the hall before anyone else could call him back.

He had no destination in mind.  With the meeting out of the way, he had no responsibilities until early tomorrow, when he and several others would be taking Aang on a tour around the city.  The Avatar had arrived just last night, after six months with the newly formed Air Acolytes helping to refurbish the Western Air Temple.  He had sent frequent letters, most of them short and full of excitement for the rebuilding process.  It made seeing him again after almost three years all the more shocking, because young Aang was truly a man now, almost as tall and broad as Zuko himself.

Now that he thought about it, that was definitely Aang’s voice coming from the gardens.  Zuko looked up ahead, where the hallway branched off in two directions, one leading further into the palace, the other outside.  The door had been taken out to be replaced with a new one, and while they waited on that, nothing but a wide space remained.  Voices carried easily to his ears, and whatever Aang was saying, it wasn’t happy.  He also wasn’t alone.

Zuko tried to walk faster, to give them some privacy.  Something stopped him, though.  He recognized the second voice and it caught him in an iron grip, so that he couldn’t  _not_  listen in.

“It’s not just a matter of distance, Aang.  I could handle being apart from you for a while because I know you have responsibilities to the rest of the world that can't be ignored.  I have responsibilities to my own people too.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t want you to leave them behind for me.  I never did.”

She laughed humorlessly.  “Sometimes, I think it might have been better if you had.”

A long pause followed before she spoke again.

“I remember being fourteen and realizing for the first time that I had feelings for you.  It was right after I spoke to Aunt Wu, and she told me that I’d marry a powerful bender someday.  I had hoped that it would be you.”

“I loved you from the moment I saw you.”

Another pause.

“Well, I guess when you’re that young, it always feels like love.  At least, that's what I've heard.”

Aang let out a sigh.

“We really messed up, didn’t we?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe this was meant to be… I know it’s sad, but it’s not like we didn’t have a great run.  And maybe we could have stayed together under different circumstances.”

"Yeah, maybe..."

A final pause, this one the longest and most oppressive.

“I’m glad that we got to talk about this.  I know it's only been a few months since we ended it, but I think I missed that most of all.”

“What?  Just talking to me?”

“Well yeah, you are my best friend.”

“...thanks, Aang.  You’re my best friend too.”

From there, it was almost total silence.  They may have hugged goodbye or whispered it so that he couldn't hear.  Zuko struggled for a moment to hear, reminded himself that he was eavesdropping on a clearly very personal conversation and that was wrong.  He could hear someone coming now.  He sought out a place to hide himself, or a way to explain what he was doing standing alone in the middle of the hallway for no apparent reason.  It took him a while to hear that Aang’s previously forboding footsteps had vanished, without the Avatar ever once appearing before his eyes.  So he’d left in the opposite direction then.  Thank Goodness.  Time to go before things got worse.

He made it three steps, just about to walk in down the second path to the west end of the palace when Katara walked inside and caught his gaze.


	4. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! I think this might be my favorite prompt of this year.

GRAVITY

Katara had been in the Fire Nation for two months now.  She had been an unexpected guest, arriving on the same boat with the men and women of the Northern Water Tribe.  She hadn't gone directly to the palace, even though he’d made it clear a long time ago that every single member of the ‘gaang’ was welcome in his home whenever they wished.  No, Zuko found her by chance at his favorite restaurant, taking lunch by herself on the balcony.  There, he found out that she’d been staying in a hotel just a few blocks away, right under his nose for almost a week.  When he asked her why she was there, her smile had faded.

“I just needed to get away,” was all she would say.

Of course, Zuko knew right away just what she was getting away from.  The one letter Aang ever sent that wasn’t either scribbled in hasty excitement or full of long-winded stories about some tricks he was showing the children explained everything in perfectly depressing detail.  The only reason he hadn’t been nervous about Aang’s visiting while Katara was staying at the palace (as he’d so graciously insisted), was a final communication from him that assured he and Katara remained on good terms. 

On one hand, it was nice to know for sure that that was the case.

On the other, he’d just been caught spying.  And he was only just realizing that he had never once spoken to Katara herself about this.  Really, he’d been too busy lately to talk to her about anything, and knowing this sent a painful stab of guilt through him that was just barely alleviated by the sound of her voice.

“I’m guessing you heard that.”

Zuko jumped back to his senses with a very stupid looking series of blinks.

“Oh?  No, I… I was just walking by, and…that’s it.”

He wanted to sink into the floor right there in shame.  How was it that he could handle heated political debates and court dinners with practiced power and dominance, and yet he could never keep his cool around his friends?  Especially Katara.

She gave a mirthful little smile, one that coincided with an odd flipping in his stomach that he couldn’t explain.

“It’s okay, Zuko,” she said.  “You didn’t hear anything all that private.  Just a chat between friends.”

It was way more than that and they both knew it, but Zuko let it slide.  It wasn’t his place to correct her, just be there if she needed him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulders, her face going soft and wistful.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  A little sad, but… we both knew it had to end.  It just wasn’t good for either of us anymore.”

They started walking, still with no direction in mind aside from forward.  Somewhere in the back of Zuko’s mind, he noted that the kitchens were just a short ways away.  Maybe they could stop for a snack before dinner. 

“Do you ever think you could have done more… if you don’t mind me asking,” Zuko hastily added when he realized what a personal question he’d just asked.

Katara was cool about it though, as she’d always been.  Something flashed behind her eyes, too fast for Zuko to make out what it was. 

“I wonder sometimes,” she said.  “And then I think if there was anything else that could’ve been done, I would’ve known when I needed to, and I didn’t.  That’s how you know you have to just give up, I guess.”

Zuko nodded along with her, though inside he felt the painless but dull thunk of a stone sitting atop his stomach, the only bit of sorrow that remained from his own failed relationship.

“Thinking about someone else?”

Zuko frowned.  He thought about denying it, but one look at her told him there was no way he could ever convince her, so it was better not to try.

“Not as much as I used to,” he admitted.  “I was miserable the first few weeks thinking she left because of me, that I'd done something wrong.  I’m not so sure anymore.”

He slowed to a stop, and saw Katara do the same out the corner of his eye.

“Now I think it might be like you and Aang.  It just wasn’t meant to be.”

They said nothing more, and then Katara walked to him coming more and more into the top of his vision.  She ran gentle hands up to his shoulders, prompting him to look at her fully, and see her encouraging face.

“You want to come with me to the library?” she asked.  “I need to write out a letter to Sokka.”

If that was her way of cheering him up, Zuko wasn’t sure he got it.  Not that he really needed cheering up.  Not before and definitely not after talking about it like this.

He nodded yes regardless and led the way to the grand palace library.  There were a few off-duty servants and Officials browsing the shelves when they arrived.  Everyone bowed respectfully as they passed and then went about their business.  Zuko found them a comfortable and private table in the far corner, where a fresh roll of parchment and brand new pens waited for them, purely by coincidence.

“How are Sokka and Suki doing?” Zuko asked while Katara wrote.

She stilled the pen and brought it to her lips, biting the end.  There was something about it that had Zuko’s attention more than her words.

“They’re fine now that Sokka’s gotten the hang of being Chief,” she answered without looking up.  “Did you know they’re trying for a baby?”

Zuko shook his head and let out a chuckle.  “No, but I can imagine what kind of father Sokka would be.”

Katara eyed him now, quirking a smile.  “Sometimes I wonder.”

“Just try to picture him: changing diapers, heating up bottles at 5am, reading bedtime stories.”

“He’d be great at bedtime stories,” Katara conceded. 

She finished up the letter, and sealed it.  Zuko immediately handed it off to a servant with instructions to get it in the mail as fast as possible.  From there, their next stop was the kitchen, where they went ahead with Zuko’s original plan of getting an early meal in the courtyard, next to the turtleduck pond.  Their conversation came smooth and lighthearted, never straying to anything more serious than Herzio’s failed attempts at wooing Katara during the last royal feast. 

Zuko sipped the last of his fruit flavored drink and throwing bits and crumbs into the pond for the turtleducks.  Katara finished hers long ago and was looking out at the empty sky with her hands on her forearms.  She looked very much at peace with herself, in spite of the heartache he could imagine still lingered.  But Katara had never been one to let that bring her down.  She was one of the strongest people Zuko had ever known, after all.

There was also something strangely familiar about that look in her eye.

"I got a letter from my Dad the other day.”

Zuko blinked, not really knowing how to take that.  They had just moments ago been talking about something completely different, not even related to her or her life at home.  She must have been waiting to bring this up.

“Is anything wrong?” Zuko asked.

“No,” she answered casually.  “He just misses me and wants me to come home soon.  Mostly it was just about the rebuilding and how much he’s enjoying early retirement.”

She sipped on her drink, a hum of delight reverberating in her throat.  She didn't seem at all bothered by what she'd just told him, and Zuko supposed she wouldn't.  It didn't stop his chest from contricting the moment she mentioned leaving.  He hadn't really thought about it before, but of course she was bound to eventually.  She couldn't run from her problems forever anymore than he could for a day.  Still, the palace would be lonely without her presence at the breakfast table, or in the gardens, or anywhere at all now that he thought about it.  He really hadn't spent enough time with her at all.  Instead he'd been busy working and thinking about his mystery woman.  Weren't there more important things?

"And so I told him that I was doing well and I was glad to hear from him, but that was I wasn't planning on returning anytime soon-"

He only half heard her, but his thoughts still crashed to a halt when he suddenly got it a second too late, long enough to make her rather perturbed.

"Uh... Zuko?"

"Yes?" He said dumbly. "I mean, are you sure you're okay staying here so long?"

She shook her head.  "Not as long as you'll still have me."

"Of course I will," Zuko said.  "I'm glad that you're happy here, Katara."

Katara smiled gratefully, and was it just his imagination, or was she breathing a little easier all of a sudden?

The sky was darkening around them, the sun barely a line on the horizon.  Katara looked up over his head, probably at the moon.  It tended to rise earlier this time of year.

"Sometimes, I think I should go home," she said, dropping yet another brick in Zuko's stomach.  A smaller one, since he knew she wasn't going to go, but a brick nonetheless.  "I only came here in the first place because I wanted to get away from everything that reminded me of Aang."

She turned sad eyes downward.  "I always knew breaking it off was the right thing, but..."

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt," Zuko finished for her.

"Exactly."

They sat it uncomfortable silence for a time.  A question sat unasked on Zuko's tongue, and likely would have remained there if it weren't for that strange, more forward side of him he'd first met last night with  _her_.

"So why are you staying now?"

She blinked a few times, and Zuko might have regretted asking, but something kept him numb to it.  And then she gave her answer.

"I've found something that I don't want to let go of."  She looked directly into his eyes, but seemed to be a million light years away suddenly. "It's hard to explain but... I've found someone who makes me happier than I ever thought I could be."

"Happier than Aang?"  Now  _there_  was a question he was going to hate himself for later.

Or would have, were it not for Katara's dreamy little smile.

"I think so."

Her eyes came back into focus now, in the most intense way Zuko had ever seen.  He felt like she was stripping him bare with those eyes.  She reached out across the table, brushing her longest finger over his.  They both seized up.

"Zuko, I-"

"My Lord!"

Zuko whirled around, the loud cry ripping his heart straight out of his chest.  It continued to race in his ears which didn't seem to be working with proper sensitivity as Terno's discerning gaze locked on them.  His assistant stood at his side, arms bearing a mountain of parchment.

"Forgive my intrusion," he said, respectfully bowing his head to Katara.  "But I'm afraid I cannot wait any longer to speak with you."

At a loss, Zuko turned back to Katara, who met his apologetic gaze with a wave of her hand.

"It's okay, we'll talk later," she said.

"Yeah, well I..." he said weakly, softly and far too late, as Katara was already halfway across the yard and well out of earshot.

"My Lord?" 

Zuko nodded, but didn't face the councilmen again.  "Wait for me in my office, Terno.  I'll be there in five minutes."

If Terno wasn't pleased with that answer, or didn't want to wait any longer to speak with him about whatever this was, he didn't say a word.  All he did was snap his fingers at the aide and lead him off.  Zuko barely heard them, all his energy- both physical and mental- was centered squarely on Katara. She was still visible to him, moving almost in slow motion.  He curled the fingers of the hand she had touched, the same hand he had place upon his mystery woman the night before, where that same jolt of electricity had coursed through him.

He thought of Katara now not in the simple red dress she currently wore, but in a beautiful and radiant blue dress that fit her culture.  Her saw her face in his mind, knew every inch of it, and then covered it with a feathered mask that emphasized her eyes and saw a coy little smile play on her face, heard light, feminine laughter all around him.

Terno was going to be very disappointed when Zuko showed up late for their meeting.  He was rooted to the spot, staring after her back and feeling a weight greater than any before it crashing down on his head like an apple off a tree.


	5. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early one. I have to say, I'm surprised that this chapter isn't longer. It felt longer when I was writing it. Weird...

Zuko had no idea how he got through the next few days.  Somehow, he didn't encounter Katara once.  The rare times he saw her, she was on the other side of a room conversing with someone else or with her nose in a book or whatever else it took to keep her from seeing him.  It could have all been intentional for all he knew, and that was the worst of it.

It left him then to his fantasies.  He saw himself with  _her_  again, although this time without the feathery mask, and Katara's face stared back at him, coy and knowing and teasing him endlessly.  If they were dancing, she would lead and every time he tried to speak, her finger would find his lips and there would be that smile again.  He was left to roll around in his bed, going over scenarios in his head until it felt like his brain was going to swell through his skull and out his ears.

The day of his twelfth visit to the Red Hydrangea came and went, and when night fell, Zuko roamed the streets free.  His usual costume was newly washed and felt soft and warm on his skin, calming him somewhat.  His stomach turned with every step he took, a mixture of dread and anticipation that would have him retching if it got any worse.  Despite this, he made it to the old mansion in record time, turning off his brain for once and letting his feet guide him to the door.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Nothing but a place to rest my feet."

He made it to the bar ahead of schedule, forgoing his usual admiration of the dancers and their impeccable skill.  It's a shame, because with little of the music reached his ears gave off a distinctly minimalist, drum heavy sound that had always been very appealing to him.  He watched her emerge from the shadows like a flower coming into bloom.  She was as beautiful as ever, he thought in spite of himself.  The presence of her mask alone allowed prickly ire to flow freely through him.

"You're back," she said.

_'Of course I am.  You thought I wouldn't be?'_  he thought.

"Do you want a drink?" he forced out.

She paused, perhaps noticing his trepidation.

"Maybe later," she said slowly.

Zuko didn't hesitate any longer then, taking her hand without a word and pulling her away.  She followed without complaint until he steered her away from the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

Zuko ignored her and kept going.  He refused to let go even as she tried to slow, all the way through the darkened hall and the symphony of creaking beds and pleasured screams.  One room held an awful smoky smell that definitely wasn't there last time.  They found the back room empty as the last time, much to Zuko's relief.  He opened the door and let her walk in first.  Her skirts swished as she sat down at the table and waited for him.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself.  It was a measure against both her and himself.  There was no room for floundering, or hesitation, or second thoughts.  Once he took this leap, there was no going back.

"I've been thinking about what you said last time," he began, adopting the strong tone he'd spent years fine tuning for speeches and debates.  "About taking our masks off, seeing each other's faces..."

He turned finally, trying to gauge her reaction with what little he had to work with.  She didn't appear outwardly affected, her lips a straight line and her eyes on him even.  He had to ignore the latter's effect on him, which didn't seem to have dulled in the slightest despite what he was about to do.

"I think you're right, we shouldn't hold off on this any longer."

Her fingers curled loosely into a fist, which she tapped on the air above the table.  She didn't answer him.

"What's wrong?  You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No," she responded, just barely above a whisper.  "Not at all.  I just thought you didn't want to."

Zuko stepped closer, but instead of sitting he came to stand over her, looking down over his nose as she met his gaze.

"Yeah, because I'm not much to look at," he said jokingly.  He had wanted to put a laugh into it, but he couldn't muster it up.

He waited for her to smile, to let him know that her guard was down and she suspected nothing, and then he grasped his mask by the side and ripped it clean off.  One end of the leather strap unraveled in the process, and it hung as limp as the mask itself in Zuko's hand until he let it fall to the floor.  It was useless to him now.  

Her mouth had fallen open, the little bit of her face that was visible going red as if smacked by an unseen hand.  A sound emitted from her mouth that might've been a word if she had control over her jaw.  A part of Zuko was satisfied by her speechlessness.  A very small part.

"See?  What did I tell you," he said sardonically.

She lowered her face, but not her eyes.

"You seem pretty calm," he said, shrugging his shoulders.  "Not that I expected anything huge, just some greater reaction than this.  I shouldn't have to tell you who I am."

He lowered into the flimsy stool.  It creaked under him, less so when he leaned in.  His bare face was inches from her covered one.  One arm reached around to the back of her head and she did nothing to hinder him.

"Because you know me better than most people."

His nimble fingers found the knot, tight but simple, that only took a tug of one end to undo.  The mask slipped off her face, falling to the floor alongside his on it's front.  The feathers would be creased no doubt. 

"Don't you, Katara?" he finished.

It was like a climax to one of those melodramatic plays the Ember Island Players would put on.  Zuko used to scoff at them, now he was living it.  Unadorned, Katara's face showed sadness and possibly a little regret.  Seeing it nearly halted his momentum, and it took more willpower than he knew he possessed to keep from getting down on his knees and apologizing for upsetting her.

“Zuko…” She couldn’t say anymore.

“You knew it was me.” It wasn’t a question.

She averted her eyes, giving him all the answer he needed.  Fire burned in his veins but he tempered it.  Giving in to anger would be giving control to his emotional side, something he had to avoid at all costs.

“How long have you known?” he prodded her further.

“Not long,” she answered, meeting his gaze again.  “I only figured it out last week.  I mean, I think I always suspected that it was you, I was just afraid to put the pieces together.”

“Afraid?  Afraid of what?”

It came out harsher than he intended, making her wince slightly.  Shame flared up again, harder this time to ignore, but he managed it.

She looked pleadingly at him, pleading for what, he didn’t know.  To stop asking questions?  To leave and let her be alone?  To grab her and kiss her again the way his traitorous mind and body desperately wanted him to?

“And you’ve been coming here- just- on your own?  How do you even know about this place?”

She bit her lip.  “Same as everyone else, I guess.  Town gossip, people talking…”

That wasn’t nearly good enough.

“Yeah, but Katara!  Wandering around alone at night is dangerous, especially in the forest.   Not to mention this place isn’t exactly legal.”

Her eyebrows knitted together in an instant, and before he knew it, she was standing.  Her chair fell on its side with a clatter.

“And just who are you to talk, Mr. Fire Lord?” she demanded, jamming a finger into his chest.  “I know I’ve seen you here every Saturday night, like clockwork and I haven’t heard a peep out of you about any laws!”

“There’s still the fact that there could be crazy people around here,” Zuko snapped.  “Especially when they’re all in masks, you can’t know who anyone is.  I’ve seen the way they look at you.”

She laughed mockingly.  “Seriously?  Did you forget I trained _the Avatar_  in waterbending?  I think I can handle a few perverts.”

“Yeah but… I…” Zuko sputtered with increasing incoherence.  He was getting that swollen brain feeling again.  He rubbed at his temples to no avail and eventually just screamed in frustration while the triumphantly smirking Katara looked on.

“Nothing else to say?”

He glared at her.  “Don’t try and avoid the issue.  Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I _tried_ ,” she cried, arms out.  “That day we spent together, I was going to tell you but then Terno came and then I didn’t see you again until tonight-“

“You could have come looking for me any time this last week,” Zuko shouted.

“I know but I was scared!”

“Of.   _What?”_

He sucked in a breath, his lungs pumping so hard he could feel it in his chest.  They stood so close together, Zuko could see every line of her face, every little mark of soft flesh that made his fingertips tingle with a need to touch her.  He hated this, he hated feeling this way even when he was mad at her.  It had  _never_  been this difficult with Mai.

“Don’t you get it, Zuko?” she half-whispered. “We were supposed to be strangers here.  It was never supposed to come this far.  Everything we’ve done with those masks on, it’s not just a game anymore.  You kissed me, and you didn’t even know my name.  Now that you do… don’t tell me you don’t still feel it.”

She took his hand, running warm fingers along his knuckles to soothe him.  He exhaled shakily, scrunching his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see.

“This changes everything,” she said, and she couldn’t have been more right.

Zuko grit his teeth, pulling away from her with great difficulty.  Looking her in the eye again was even worse.

“I need to think this over,” he said firmly.  “We both do.”

If she was hurt, she didn’t show it, and it was a good thing for Zuko, who felt like absolute garbage just for saying it.  A little voice in his head, perhaps the last shred of rationale he had left, spoke softly in his ear, telling him it was the right thing to do, at least for now.  This was far too much to take in all at once.

“I guess we do,” Katara said.  She sounded unsure for once, and Zuko wondered if he wasn’t the only one who’d been putting up a front tonight.

Naturally, there was no kiss goodnight this time.  There wasn’t even a goodbye.  They walked outside, barely acknowledging the doorman as he bade them goodnight.  At the end of the path, they went their separate ways.  Zuko had no clue what route she was taking back to the palace, but as long as she made it back safely, and of course she would.

Now on his own, Zuko trudged along a dirt road moist from this morning’s shower.  Mud caked his shoes, it would take him forever to wash it all off, but that was fine by him.  He doubted he'd get any sleep tonight anyway.

In the distance, just behind the wall of a plain white building in a line, a dark figure peeked out over the edge, watching him go.


	6. Soothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four may have been my favorite prompt, but I think this was my favorite chapter to actually write, even though I may be stretching it with the prompt a little bit. But, what else is new?

Zuko’s breakfast consisted of herbal tea, smoked salmon on bread, and a number of funny looks from the majority of his younger female staff and some of the males.  It was the sort of thing that used to happen at the beginning of his reign.  Chefs and maids used to the tyrannical Ozai didn’t know what to make of his son and his soft-spoken politeness.  Eventually, those who didn’t retire got used to it and fell into a new routine. 

These new stares weren’t like the old ones.  They didn’t hold the same fear and submission, more like they were trying not to laugh or scream in his face.

It wouldn’t have bothered Zuko so much if he wasn’t eating alone, but Uncle had been away visiting friends in the upper villages for weeks, and Katara hadn’t had a meal with him in days…

The fifth time a maid quickened her pace when passing the open dining room, casting sidelong glances at him all the while, Zuko finally lost his appetite.  His half eaten breakfast was collected by the head server, so far the only person to act with some form of professionalism around him.  Zuko couldn’t have been more grateful.

He quickly regretted leaving his meal behind when walking in the halls put him right in the middle of a sea of bustling servants.  They were all sure to greet him appropriately, but the humor in their eyes and teetering over their words was unmistakable and impossible to ignore.

Zuko had no idea what to make of it, and he _really_ didn’t need this right now.  He was still trying to get over what happened last Saturday.  Katara had been conveniently busy every day since then when they could have talked about it, as had he.  Instead of being a relief, it just made him shakier, leaving his mind completely blank.  Their reunion was inevitable, but what in Agni’s name was he supposed to say to her?

 _‘The truth, idiot,’_ snapped the little voice in his head every time he asked himself. 

It almost made this random development a godsend; something to distract him.  He was still going to have to figure out what he’d done to get his staff so worked up soon. 

He was just thinking about how to do that when Aang jumped out at him, seemingly from nowhere.

“Zuko, where have you been?”

He held him at arm’s length.  It was easier now that they were eye level.

“What?” Zuko asked in a daze, then shook his head a couple of times as everything came back into focus.  “I mean what?  I was just eating breakfast, Aang, I-“

“Is it true that you’re a spy?”

Zuko blinked.  That… had certainly come out of nowhere.  He placed his hands over Aang’s on his person, not pushing them off just yet.

“Aang, what are you talking about?”

Aang shrugged.  “Technically, I’m just kidding.  Out of all the rumors going around, that’s the one I’d put the least stock in.  I just figured you wouldn’t know about it yet and I wanted to see your reaction.”

He grinned big and wide, looking like the twelve year old boy he used to be and then some.  A couple more servant girls, carrying robes and linens, walked past, stifling their furious giggles as soon as they were close and met his eye.  All this combined was popping veins in Zuko’s forehead, something Aang was either oblivious to or completely ignoring.

“So tell me which one it really is,” he babbled further.  “Was it a secret meeting with a town militia?  Or an Agni Kai with some kind of usurper who challenged you for the throne?  Or maybe-“

“Aang.”  Somewhere in all that mess of insanity, Zuko’s patience finally wore out.  His hands travelled now to Aang’s shoulders, freeing himself in the process, and with each word he shook Aang harder.  “What.  Are.  You.  Talking.  About.”

Aang frowned.  “I’m talking about why you were wandering around in the middle of the night last Saturday.  _Everyone_ is talking about it.”

It was about that moment Zuko felt the floor fall away and he pitched into a bottomless chasm of blackness where there was no sight or sound or eyes to stare at him.  Oh, if only.

“Who said I was out at night?” he asked.

The Avatar shrugged his shoulders.  “A lot of people, but I don’t know who started it.  I only know that someone saw you walking towards the palace at around three in the morning and you were dressed like you’d been going somewhere important, like a party or something.”

How party clothes could have translated to duels to the death was anyone’s guess, and not Zuko’s main concern anyway.  Like a zombie in motion, he let go of Aang and shambled away from him.  Aang called after him, and followed at his side when he didn’t answer.  He looked worriedly at him.  He guided him away from pillars and walls he came close to running into, leading him in a certain direction.  For the moment, he didn’t ask any more questions.

 _‘I can’t believe this,’_ his mind droned on.  _‘I can’t believe someone saw me.  Is it because I didn’t take my mask when I left?  How could I be so stupid?  Leaving it there like that… I might as well have just worn a sign around my neck with my name on it!’_

They turned a corner with some difficulty.  Aang wasn’t fast enough and Zuko grazed a sharp edge, scratching his forearm through the heavy, ornate robe he wore.  He barely registered the pain.

_‘At least they didn’t catch Katara, right?  Oh Agni, I hope not.  She doesn’t need to be roped into this.  But what am I going to do now?  It sounds like they don’t know where I was coming from, but I know certain people who will do anything to find out.  What if they find it?  Then everyone will know that it’s real and that it’s illegal and I was involved and-‘_

He went on miserably berating and hating himself for a time until they reached a familiar hallway where a group of familiar men stood outside the meeting room, arguing respectably but passionately, until the Fire Lord and the Avatar made their appearance, and they all fell silent.

Near the middle of the group stood Terno, his faithful assistant ever by his side.  Zuko could smell the concealed disapproval radiating off him.  The one tentatively optimistic voice in his head reminded him that none of them had any real idea what he was doing every week beyond silly gossip, but the cynically realistic majority of him knew just how damning such stories, even vague ones, could be.

Zuko glanced at Aang, taking his wide eyed look of surprise at the encounter as proof that he hadn’t planned it, not that Zuko ever thought he would.  This was the way to his bed chambers after all.

“Hey guys!” Aang cheerfully greeted the assembled council.  It wasn’t all of them today, but just enough to be considered a proverbial shark tank for Zuko.  “I was just taking Zuko here to his room.  He’s not feeling too well.”

“I can imagine,” Terno said with a sniff of his nose.  He stroked his beard as he observed Zuko’s downtrodden form.  “Unfortunately, we do need him at the moment.”

“Can it wait?” Aang asked pleasantly, though there was a slight edge to it.

“I’m afraid not,” Terno said.  “But we thank you for your concern for our ruler’s well-being, Avatar Aang.”

“It’s alright, Aang, I’m fine,” Zuko said, interrupting Aang just as he was opening his mouth to retaliate.

Stepping away from him, Zuko followed the group into the meeting hall, Aang motionless for all of a second before coming in last.  He stood off at the side to watch the exchange and, as Zuko imagined, try and defuse any altercations that might arise.  The strangest part for Zuko, though, was the flash of blue he could’ve sworn he saw out the corner of his eye as he was walking inside.

“So, Zuko,” Herzio said when they were all seated.  “Is it true that you’re secretly a spy?”

Zuko heard Aang snicker in the background and gave Herzio a flat look.

“I think what he is trying to say,” said the equally unamused Terno, “is that we’ve been hearing some rather interesting stories going around about you, my Lord.”

He kept his tone as even and polite as possible, so that Zuko could find no fault in it.  He recognized the subtle baiting technique, though.  Seen it used one too many times on Herzio.

He met the councilmen’s words with a smile.  “Well, when you’re in the spotlight as much as I am, these things are always a given.”

“Quite,” Terno agreed, one finger tapping his chin at a steady rate.  “We would be content to leave it at that, except there are some people who have said that you are involved with the Red Hydrangea.”

Zuko slowly took in a gulp of air, careful not to make a sound, or let his facial muscles move in any way that might give away the raging inferno forming in his chest.

“Hang on a second,” Aang said, stepping out into the forefront.  “What’s this Red Hydrangea thing?  Because I’m pretty sure I’ve heard it before.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, Avatar Aang,” said Terno.  “The Red Hydrangea has become something of an incredible mystery here in the Fire Nation.”

“Yeah, no one knows what it actually is,” Herzio casually went on for him.  “I’ve heard pretty much everything from secret drug ring to private army for some old rich guy.  Quite frankly, I don’t think it’s anything at all, just a lot of sensationalism cooked up by lazy people with nothing better to do.”

A few of the assembled men murmured in agreement, and Terno’s wrinkled face grew hard with dissatisfaction.  It almost cheered Zuko up.

“Be that as it may,” Terno said loudly to draw attention back to himself.  “There have been very distressing accounts of what the Red Hydrangea might in reality be, enough that I believe we should start paying attention.”

“And you think that Zuko would get involved with something illegal,” Aang said.  His usual goofy humor had all but disappeared at this point, bringing him back to ‘mature and responsible Avatar not to be messed with under any circumstances’ in the blink of an eye.

“Not at all,” Terno answered calmly.  “I am just using this opportunity to address a matter I feel is of great importance.  If we happen to discover what, if anything, his majesty is getting up to in the dead of night in the process, it is merely a bonus.”

He looked expectantly at Zuko now, as did everyone else, Aang included.  With the latter, though, it was less accusing and more encouraging.  With his eyes, Aang seemed to be cheering him on.

Come on, Zuko.  Put these guys in their place!

He started to do just that, even though he hadn’t the faintest idea how he was going to do it.  Something Uncle had taught him right after his coronation was how to bluff.  If you don’t know what to say, just wing it until you do.  Zuko prayed with all his might that it would work for him now.

“Everyone, the truth is that-“

“Sorry to interrupt!”

All eyes went to the door, thrown open by an out of breath Katara.  She had her favorite parka on today, bright blue like her dress.  She walked into the room with perfect poise, and what was stranger than her arrival were the two men hovering just outside the door.  They were clearly servants, and newer ones at that.  When Zuko caught their eyes, they winked at him.

Master Katara,” Terno said, standing to shake her hand.  “To what do we owe this honor?”

“I’m really sorry,” she reiterated with an award winning smile.  “I was just talking to Calla and Tav over there, and they were hoping I could thank the Fire Lord on their behalf for his support of their project.”

“What project?” asked Herzio.

Katara looked at him surprised, as if he should already know.

“You mean he hasn’t told you?  Calla and Tav are putting together a union of carpenters, potters, tanners and other workers of certain skillsets to build shelters for the poor and homeless.  As you know, a lot of Fire Nation citizens were left in poverty after the war ended.  It’s one of the Fire Lord’s biggest concerns, so of course he was happy to hear about their plans.  Can you believe he stayed up until three in the morning last Saturday to help out with the number crunching?  This isn’t going to be cheap, you know.”

“It sounds great!” Aang exclaimed.

Silence fell as the collective gaze was now back on Zuko, who was too busy looking intently at Katara.  The two men, Calla and Tav, grinned hopefully at him over her shoulder with their fingers crossed.

“Well…” Zuko said after a beat.  “Let them know that it’s my pleasure and that we will do everything in our power to make their dream a reality.”

The council members, but especially Terno, didn’t seem to know what to say.  ‘No’ wasn’t an option, not with both the Fire Lord and the Avatar’s official backing.  Eventually, Terno cleared his throat, his head held high.

“Well, I suppose that answers _that_ question,” he said.  “We’ll have to discuss this in detail with the gentlemen themselves at a later date.”

“I’ll let them know,” Katara said.  “And thank you again, my Lord.”

She bowed her head low, so that no one but Zuko could see her cheeky grin. 

While this went on, Herzio leaned up toward Aang.

“I would’ve liked it better if he was a spy,” he muttered.

“You’re telling me.”

**

Of course, Katara’s story wasn’t just her blowing smoke.  The men didn’t need to be present at all for him to have known that.  After listening to them thank him a thousand times over for taking them into consideration, and making plans to make up with them to discuss things further, he exited the palace into the gardens.  Katara sat in the grass in front of the turtleducks, gently brushing the feathers of a baby who had curiously swam to her.  He sat down, just as she was guiding it back to it’s mother.

“So,” he said.  “Calla and Tav?”

“I met them last week,” she answered.  “We got to talking and they told me all about their plans.  They made me promise to talk to you about getting official funding, and I figured this was as good enough a time as any.”

“I didn’t know you were making friends with my servants,” Zuko said playfully.

“I didn’t meet them in the palace.”

Zuko furrowed his brow before it hit him.  “You mean they’re-“

She stopped him with a look.  “Let’s just say, they want to keep it a secret just as much as we do.”

Zuko nodded in understanding.  She went back to playing with the turtleducks while he remained quiet with his thoughts.  Most of them involved how beautiful she was right now, more so than ever before.

“I never told you why I kept going there, did I?”

She pulled her hand away from grazing the water.

“Because of Mai?” she guessed.

“That’s part of it,” he said, looking out into the distance.  “At least, it was at first.  Really, I just love the atmosphere and how happy everyone is.  I’d see people from the Fire Nation, Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom alike together: talking, dancing, enjoying each other’s company… because every day I see people still too scared to accept that the war is over, and when I’m there, it’s like everyone finally does.  It’s what I want the whole world to be.”

He faced Katara now, drawing her closer to him with one arm. 

“And then, there’s you.”

She gasped, and he touched her forehead to his, feeling the warmth of her body in just that one little motion.  Her arm snaked around him as well, leaving no space between them, and together, they watched the cool, shining water of the pond until the sun went down and all was still.


	7. Spark

Zuko knocked three times on the door.  The little window opened up and the doorman stared out.

"Are you looking for something?”

"Nothing but a place to rest my feet.”

**

She waited for him by the bar tonight, because there was nothing left for them to hide.  Zuko saw her from the entryway, sipping on a drink beneath the soft feathers of her mask.  His own was tied looser than usual, for ease of removal later on.  The song currently playing was a slow one, slower than anything he’d ever heard the band play before.  It was strangely appropriate.

He circled the dance floor, and many people took notice.  A pair of men in goblin-like red masks cracked face splitting grins from their place at the dining area, and raised their glasses to him with a shout.  Several women dressed in vibrant reds and greens eyed him with clear intent.  The bolder ones winked when he looked their way and brushed by him with sultry steps.  Zuko saw right through them, and almost burst out laughing when he found Katara in the crowd, and she was looking the women’s way with her fists tightly clenched and her lips pursed.  And they said  _he_  was the possessive one.

She left the bar and moved through the dance floor, navigating around slow-dancing couples as fluidly as water itself.  He met her halfway, and perhaps it was fate that the perpetually wandering spotlight settled on them at that moment, and lingered for longer than it ever had.  There was a lovely glow about her in the golden light.

“You  _finally_  made it,” she said teasingly.

“I hope I’m not too late,” he answered.

Their hands came together first, then their bodies, and then their lips, like a shock that rocked them both to the core; a spark that starts a fire.  They melded together like two parts of one whole, a world of fantasy and reality melting away at their feet until it was just them together.  There may have been people watching them, and that’s alright.  Maybe they were jealous; maybe they were wishing them well.  There was just a few hours before the sun came up, and then they would go home and do it all again in the light.  But these nights, once a week, same time same place, are all for them.   _Only_  them.

Another song started and they pulled apart.  The air was rejuvenated by the quick and upbeat tempo that had everyone cheering and clamoring to get a spot on the floor.  As everything sped up, Zuko felt that old itch again.

“May I have this dance?” he asked smoothly.

Katara smirked and her eyes shined brilliant.  “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final day is just a short epilogue to cap everything off. I'd like to thank you all who read, commented, and favorited this fic. I was really unsure about doing a full fic for my Zutara Week entries, and there were times when I seriously considered throwing my hands up and scrapping everything. I think this has been the best Zutara Week yet for me, and I hope to see you all again next year.
> 
> Until then, here's to Zutara!


End file.
